soleil
by ulil.olala
Summary: Samatoki tak sengaja menemukannya ketika memeriksa hasil jepretan kamera di sela-sela padatnya Pecinan Yokohama. [SamaxFem!Ichi] [OneShoot, AU!]


**soleil**

.

(c) ulil. olala

Hypnosis Mic (c) KING RECORDS

Samatoki x Fem!Ichiro

* * *

Batang rokok disulut sembari berjalan memasuki kawasan Distrik Yamashita. Samatoki bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Puluhan lampion yang digantung dari toko satu ke toko lainnya seolah-olah hanya meledeknya.

Langkahnya sedikit ogah dengan tas selempang kotak berisi kamera di bahu kanan. Dia tidak pernah suka pecinan sejujurnya. Terlalu padat, terlalu berisik, terlalu merepotkan—maka dari itu dia merengut memprotes ketika atasannya menyuruhnya mengambil foto di Chukagai [1]. Biaya losmen dan makan memang ditanggung perusahaan secara penuh, hasil jepretan kameranya juga akan dibayar dengan uang yang tak sedikit, yah—cukup untuk pindah ke apartemen yang lebih mewah.

Lantas kenapa dia bekerja dengan wajah masam? Simpel jawabannya. Dia harus menginap selama tiga hari. Sungguh waktu yang terlalu lama untuk meninggalkan adiknya, Nemu sendirian di rumah. Namun Nemu mendorongnya ke pintu tadi pagi dan berujar jika memang Samatoki sebaiknya mengambil tawaran pekerjaan ini.

Samatoki tidak melihat nilai estetika dari Pecinan Yokohama—yang mana membuatnya merengut memikirkan kenapa tiap hari kawasan ini dijejali orang-orang yang ingin mencoba masakan Cina. Padahal tidak ada yang spesial menurutnya pribadi.

Asap rokok mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Sambil menyeret kakinya paksa, dia menyisir rambutnya yang mulai panjang ke belakang. Lensa kamera dilap sebentar tatkala berhenti di salah satu gang. Sedikit kagok memang, tapi bukan Samatoki namanya jika memasang lensa kamera sambil berdiri saja tak mampu.

Lalu Kamera diangkat tinggi-tinggi, sejajar dengan mata. Sepuluh kali memotret di spot yang sama. Satu-satu hasilnya diperiksa, lumayan juga.

Samatoki berpindah posisi. Akhirnya setengah jam kalap memotret berbagai objek yang ada. Sebuah kebiasaan setiap memegang kamera. Tangan dan matanya sedikit kebas tapi dia terus mengambil foto tanpa henti. Saking asyiknya, tengkuk dan punggung Samatoki berkeringat—padahal sekarang masih awal bulan Februari.

Samatoki mendengus. _Pantas saja sekarang ramai_. Tiba-tiba teringat akan tahun baru sepuluh hari lagi. Sebuah alasan yang masuk akal baginya tentang mengapa atasannya menyuruh memotret di tempat ini. Di kejauhan dia dapat mendengar tabuhan genderang dari arah Kuil Kuan Ti Miao [2]. Pasti ada arak-arakan Tarian Naga dan Barongsai.

Dia melempar puntung rokoknya asal ke salah satu tong sampah. Mulutnya terasa pahit—ingin menghisap candu tembakau sebatang lagi, tapi diurungkan. _Nanti saja, _pikirnya.

Kerumunan massa yang padat membuat udara terasa gerah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Samatoki membuka mantel dan mengaitkannya di bahu. Lensa kamera diputar ulang mencari ketajaman yang pas, dan matanya menyipit sebelah ketika dia mengambil foto pertokoan yang menjajakan makanan.

Dan kemudian Samatoki menemukannya ketika memeriksa hasil jepretan kamera secara acak. Dibalik puluhan orang yang berjejal, tampak mencolok memakai pakaian Congsam [3] dengan lengan terbuka berwarna merah, seorang gadis berambut hitam tersenyum sembari membagikan brosur. Layar digital diperbesar. Alisnya naik sebelah, lalu kepalanya mendongak mencari sosok nyata gadis yang membuatnya penasaran.

_Ah ketemu._ Samatoki mengucap dalam hati saat mendapati gadis itu berdiri di salah satu rumah makan. Samatoki memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Kakak yang disana!" Tanpa disangka dia memanggilnya. Padahal ada jarak sekitar lima meter sebelum Samatoki benar-benar sampai ke tempat gadis itu berdiri. Dalam hati, dia sedikit was-was berpikir jika si gadis menyadari diperhatikan olehnya.

Samatoki menatap matanya menyiratkan 'ada apa' tanpa suara. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya. Brosur diserahkan, "mau coba makan mapo tofu? Ditempat kami sedang ada potongan harga besar-besaran untuk menyambut tahun baru."

Dalam hati Samatoki mengembus napas lega, bersyukur jika dirinya tidak disangka penguntit. Setelah itu kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "tidak terima kasih, aku sudah makan tadi."

Ada raut wajah kecewa yang terbaca olehnya. Tapi gadis itu tidak berbalik pergi. Dia malah memerhatikan Samatoki dari atas sampai bawah. "Kakak ini fotografer?"

Samatoki mengangguk. Sekarang ganti dia yang memerhatikan gadis itu secara saksama. Rambutnya hitam legam dan digelung ke atas. Selain memakai baju Congsam merah dengan motif bunga keemasan, dia juga memakai anting-anting yang serasi dan riasan wajah tipis. Hal yang menarik bagi Samatoki adalah setitik tahi lalat di dekat manik matanya yang berbeda warna. Samatoki mengakui jika dia terlihat manis.

"Kau bekerja di sini?"

Dia balas mengangguk bersemangat. "Kenalkan, aku Yamada Ichiro, kalau kakak?"

"Aohitsugi Samatoki." Jawab Samatoki. Samatoki merasa beruntung mendapatkan namanya tanpa perlu bertanya. "Omong-omong kau tidak kedinginan memakai baju seperti itu?"

"Sedikit sih. Tapi tidak apa-apa—aku ini orangnya kuat!"

Samatoki bergumam oh pelan. Teringat tujuannya, Samatoki nekat bertanya, "Yamada, kalau aku ingin mengambil fotomu, kau tidak keberatan?"

Ichiro membulatkan matanya. Sesaat sebelum menjawab, pembicaraan mereka diinterupsi oleh seorang bapak-bapak yang masuk ke dalam rumah makan. Ichiro menunduk dan tersenyum lebar sewaktu mengucapkan 'selamat datang'.

Beberapa orang memerhatikan Ichiro. Samatoki tidak yakin karena pakaiannya—atau Ichiro sendiri yang memang terlihat mencolok. Setelah bapak itu tak terlihat, Ichiro menatapnya lagi. "Mengambil foto itu maksudnya bagaimana Aohitsugi-san?"

"Memotretmu saat sedang bekerja. Kupikir kau akan bagus kalau difoto." Samatoki menjelaskan, "fotomu nanti akan kuserahkan untuk artikel tentang pecinan ini."

Ichiro menatapnya tidak yakin.

"Tenang saja, fotomu tidak akan di salah-gunakan. Lagipula aku akan mengambil gambar dengan latar restoran ini—sekaligus mempromosikan tempat kerjamu."

Wajah Ichiro berubah cerah. "Kalau untuk mempromosikan rumah makan ini, aku tidak keberatan. Oh—ngomong-ngomong panggil Ichiro saja Aohitsugi-san!"

Setelahnya, Ichiro kembali bekerja membagikan brosur dan menyambut tamu yang datang. Samatoki sendiri memutar lensa dan membidik mengambil gambar dengan sigap. Dia tidak bilang pada Ichiro jika separuh foto yang diambilnya adalah foto tampak dekat.

Ichiro memberitahunya jika dia akan selesai bekerja pukul sembilan nanti. Tanpa alasan, Samatoki menunggunya beres. Sesi foto sudah usai sejak tadi, tapi Samatoki tidak beranjak, berpura-pura mengecek hasil fotonya dan bersandar pada kaca rumah makan.

Dan ketika jam kerja Ichiro habis, dia pamit untuk mengganti bajunya sebentar. Posisinya diganti oleh perempuan seusia Samatoki. Lima menit kemudian, Ichiro menghampirinya dengan memakai celana jins dan jaket. Anting-anting di telinganya sudah dicopot, begitu pula gelung rambut yang sekarang digerai lepas.

"Aohitsugi-san belum selesai memotret?" Ichiro berdiri di sebelahnya. Samar-samar Samatoki dapat membaui parfumnya.

"Di tempat ini sudah sih. Tapi aku baru pertama kali kemari, jadi tidak tahu spot manalagi yang bagus untuk difoto."

"Mau kubantu?" Dia menawarkan, "kebetulan aku tahu beberapa tempat menarik disini."

Samatoki menoleh dengan cepat. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku mau-mau saja. Dan kalau kau minta dipanggil Ichiro, panggil aku dengan Samatoki saja."

"Baik, Samatoki-san."

Ichiro mengajaknya ke kuil. Katanya, sedang ada festival tari. Di perjalanan dia banyak mengoceh. Samatoki mendengarkan semua obrolannya. Lucu juga, baru kali ini dia mendengarkan ocehan perempuan selain Nemu.

Sesekali Samatoki mengambil gambar. Ichiro sendiri tampak sangat tertarik dengan fotografi dan banyak menanyainya ini-itu. Dia bahkan memperbolehkan Ichiro untuk mencoba mengambil gambar dengan kameranya.

"Keren..." Ichiro berdecak kagum tak henti. Samatoki mati-matian menahan rasa gelinya. Untung juga dia mendengarkan adiknya—jika tidak, dia tidak bakal bertemu dengan Ichiro. Bukan percaya diri yang berlebih namanya kan kalau Samatoki merasa yakin cocok seratus persen dengan Ichiro?

"Samatoki-san disini untuk berapa hari?" Ichiro memandangnya lagi. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jaket.

"Tiga. Besok lusa nanti aku kembali ke Distrik Sakuragi."

"Distrik Sakuragi letaknya tidak terlalu jauh kan dari sini?"

Samatoki mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe. Besok Samatoki-san mau main lagi ke tempat kerjaku? Samatoki-san belum mencoba mapo tahu di rumah makan tempatku bekerja. Rasanya enak lho."

Dia menepuk kepala Ichiro, tidak bisa membohongi euforia yang meluap di dadanya. Senyum diberikannya secara cuma-cuma, "baiklah kalau begitu, besok aku akan makan di tempatmu."

Ichiro tampak benar-benar girang. Dia mulai mengoceh lagi. Aneh juga. Bertahun-tahun punya wajah garang, sering membuatnya dikira bos mafia dan membuat orang ketakutan. Tetapi dari awal Ichiro bicara padanya dengan normal. Tentu saja Samatoki senang diperlakukan biasa saja. Sudah bosan dia melihat orang yang tak berani memandangnya. Atasannya juga sering meledeknya agar berhenti jadi fotografer dan bergabung dengan kelompok Yakuza.

Samatoki mengambil beberapa gambar lagi. Kuil Tian Ti Miao memang nyentrik dengan perpaduan budaya Jepang dan Cina. Orang-orang bersorak riuh menonton Tarian Naga dan Barongsai—termasuk Ichiro. Beberapa kali dia _tidak_ sengaja memotret Ichiro sehingga masuk ke dalam foto yang diambilnya.

Pukul setengah sebelas, keramaian masih belum surut di sekitar mereka. Lampu lampion sedikit bergoyang karena musik yang begitu kerasnya. Kemudian dia menarik lengan Ichiro. Menatapnya lurus-lurus di mata, "Ichiro, boleh aku meminta nomor dan alamat surelmu?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa, Samatoki-san?"

Samatoki menggeledah pandang ke sekeliling. Sengaja menambah jeda sesat untuk membuat Ichiro bertanya-tanya. Maniknya bersibobrok dengan manik dua warna Ichiro untuk entah yang ke berapa kali. Seulas senyum dilayangkan singkat. Dia menarik kata-katanya di awal. Chukagai memang terlalu padat, terlalu berisik, dan terlalu merepotkan untuk pria seperti dirinya. Namun, ternyata Pecinan Yokohama tidak seburuk dugaannya.

"Supaya aku dapat mengajakmu naik bianglala saat kau libur nanti, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Note:

[1] Chukagai: Daerah pecinan (chinatown) di Yokohama, sekaligus pecinan terbesar di Jepang.

[2] Kuan Ti Miao: Kuil yang terletak di Pecinan Yokohama. Lebih dikenal dengan nama Kuil Kanteibyo. Terus kenapa pake nama Mandarinnya? Gapapa hehe pengen aja :(

[3] Congsam: baju qipao atau dress adat China. Biasa lebih tren dengan nama Cheongsam, tapi dalam KBBI ditulis congsam jadi yaudala

* * *

Hasil rikues mba bucinnya mamat yang hobi laprak. Mohon maaf kalo hasinya nganu dan tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

Eniwei seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir baca uwu


End file.
